


La Vie en Rose

by reultan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reultan/pseuds/reultan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Lafayette like to speak in French to keep their conversations private. Alex uses this to his advantage to talk to Laf about how much he loves John. In front of him. Not knowing that John is just as fluent in the language as the other two are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

_“Il est si beau, notre ami. Doux et joli et vachement sympa. J'espère qu'il le sait.”_ Alexander’s tone was wistful as he leaned on Lafayette. The Frenchman chuckled. Across the table, John pretended to doodle on his napkin while listening to their conversation.

 

Alex spoke French due to his Caribbean upbringing, and he often used it with Lafayette, especially when he wanted to keep his conversations private. Laurens had observed this with curious interest.

 

 _“Oui, mon petit lion, il est beau, mais tu es aussi joli que lui. Et je pense qu’il t’aime beaucoup.”_ Who were they talking about?

 

Did Alex have a crush on someone? Unbeknownst to Alex and Laf, John was fluent in French. His wealthy upbringing _had_ yielded a few benefits, he’d found.

 

 _“Bof, c’est pas ça. Il est un bon ami , pas de plus. Il ne me désire pas comme amoureux.”_ Mysterious Crush was a good friend of Alexander’s? He didn’t have that many close male friends, and he was already talking to Lafayette, so that left… Hercules, and… himself.

 

John paid close attention to their conversation now, scribbling turtles and flowers haphazardly on the napkin in front of him.

 

Was there a chance that Alex returned his affections? After all this time?

 

 _“On ne sait jamais, Alexandre. Il pourrait t’aimer. Je pense qu'il fait.”_ Hercules didn’t like Alex romantically. There was absolutely no way that would ever happen. And Lafayette was evidently of the opinion that Mysterious Crush liked Alex back.

 

Which meant they were talking about _John._ His brain temporarily short-circuited as it attempted to process the information his ears had provided. Alex liked him. Alex _liked_ him.

 

 _“Non, tu ne sais rien,”_ Alex sighed, leaning more into his friend’s touch. Laf stroked his hair comfortingly.

 

_“D’accord, chèri, mais tu es incorrect. Il t’aime.”_

 

“He’s right,” John said thickly, looking up. He'd said it now, there was going back. Honestly, it had been a long time coming. Too long, really.

 

His eyes locked with Alexander’s, and the smaller man looked startled. He sat up, posture rigid.

 

“What?”

 

_“Lafayette, il est correct. Je t’aime.”_

 

Alexander’s eyes were huge. “Did you- did you understand _all of that?_ ”

 

“ _Oui, mon chèr. Chaque mot.”_ Before Alex could say anything, John continued, leaning across the table to take Hamilton’s shaking hands. _“Ne t’inquiète pas, mon amour. Je t’aime. Alexandre, je t’aime. Mon Dieu, je t’aime plus que tout.”_ Alex blinked, shaking his head as if to clear it. He gripped John’s hands tightly and leaned forward in earnest.

 

_“Mon amour, mon coeur, mon chèr… Je t’aime. Dieu, John, je t’aime.”_

 

Lafayette grinned, standing up and dragging Alex up with him, breaking their hands apart. He then gripped John’s upper arm and yanked him into a standing position, shoving him in front of Alex.

 

“ _Allez, vous deux!_ It has been far too long coming.”

 

Alex’s body language conveyed complete shyness, and he shifted his weight awkwardly, looking up at John through dark lashes.

 

John took his hands slowly. “Alexander?” It was a thousand questions rolled into one word, and somehow Alex understood what he meant. He nodded, leaning up on his tiptoes.

 

John met him halfway for a sweet, chaste kiss, gripping Alex’s upper arms to pull him closer. The smaller man kissed him desperately, leaning up as far as he could.

 

They separated with wide grins, and Lafayette clapped enthusiastically. “ _Est-ce que vous êtes un couple maintenant?_ ”

 

John looked at Alex for confirmation, and the younger man blushed deeply. “D’you- d’you wanna be my… my-"

 

“Boyfriend?” Alex nodded. “Yes, _cheri_ . God, it's been so long. I've wanted to call you that for so long. Alexander Hamilton, my boyfriend. _Ma fifille._ ”

 

Lafayette’s eyebrows shot up and he cackled. “John, _où dans le monde_ did you learn that?”

 

“What is that? How does John know what that word means and I don't?” Alex looked up at John. “What does it mean?”

 

“ _Fifille?_ ” John teased. Alex nodded, and John leaned down to murmur in his ear. “Baby girl.”

 

Alexander blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasn't too bad! i'm not super proud of it, i guess. i live for comments though so please indulge me haha
> 
> here are the translations!!
> 
> “Il est si beau, notre ami. Doux et joli et vachement sympa. J'espère qu'il le sait.” - He's so beautiful, our friend. Sweet and pretty and really nice. I hope he knows that.  
> “Oui, mon petit lion, il est beau, mais tu es aussi joli que lui. Et je pense qu’il t’aime beaucoup.” - Yes, my little lion, he is handsome, but you are just as pretty as him. And I think he likes you a lot."  
> "Bof, c’est pas ça. Il est un bon ami, pas de plus. Il ne me désire pas comme amoureux.” - Nah, that's not it. He's a good friend, nothing more. He doesn't want me as a lover."  
> “On ne sait jamais, Alexandre. Il pourrait t’aimer. Je pense qu'il fait.” - You never know, Alexander. He could love you. I think he does.  
> "Non, tu ne sais rien.” - No, you know nothing.  
> "D’accord, chèri, mais tu es incorrect. Il t’aime.” - Okay, darling, but you're wrong. He loves you.  
> “Lafayette, il est correct. Je t’aime.” - Lafayette's right. I love you.  
> "Oui, mon chèr. Chaque mot.” - Yes, my dear. Every word.  
> “Ne t’inquiète pas, mon amour. Je t’adore. Alexandre, je t’aime. Mon Dieu, je t’aime plus que tout.” - Don't worry, my love. I love you. Alexander, I love you. My God, I love you more than anything."  
> “Mon amour, mon coeur, mon chèr… Je t’aime. Dieu, John, je t’aime.” - My love, my heart, my darling... I love you. God, John, I love you.  
> "Allez, vous deux!" - Come on, you two!  
> “Est-ce que vous êtes un couple maintenant?” - Are you a couple now?  
> "cheri" - Darling  
> "Ma fifille." - My baby girl.  
> "où dans le monde" - where in the world
> 
> this'll probably end up being a series of some kind, because i LOVE my modern revolutionary squad and their french-speaking SO MUCH  
> next time: john likes to make innuendos in public in french and alexander is super flustered but no one else understands why  
> find me on tumblr @jeffer-sin


End file.
